bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Crimson Phoenix Farlon
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10336 |no = 1035 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 128 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Farlon was unable to hear the last words of the woman he loved and hurt so deeply. Having lost his way in the world, he stood there motionless as his sword went through the young lady that scorned him so. He then attacked the rest of his former comrades one by one, wielding more power than ever before. However, he showed no signs of hesitation or overconfidence, and instead displayed magnificent skill. After having defeated Rina and Sodis, Farlon eventually came to blows with Grybe. Legends say that the image of Farlon's beloved could be seen in his eyes just before the battle began. |summon = I'm not sad. I'm not in pain either. I feel nothing. I don't need...anything. |fusion = Don't ask me for anything... I... I... |evolution = The only thing these eyes see are my enemies, both old and new. That will never change... | hp_base = 5312 |atk_base = 1620 |def_base = 1620 |rec_base = 1620 | hp_lord = 6402 |atk_lord = 2350 |def_lord = 2300 |rec_lord = 2300 | hp_anima = 7294 |rec_anima = 2062 |atk_breaker = 2588 |def_breaker = 2062 |atk_guardian = 2112 |def_guardian = 2538 | hp_oracle = 5509 |rec_oracle = 2538 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Berserk Flame's Power |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk power of Fire types & greatly boosts BB Atk |lsnote = 100% boost |lstype = Attack |bb = Rubel Insania |bbdescription = 12 combo Fire attack on all foes & boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 100% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 15 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Prominence Wings |sbbdescription = 16 combo Fire attack on all foes, fills own BB gauge to max & reduces own Def by 50% but enormously boosts Atk and boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% Atk & 100% BB Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 40 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = Soul Exhalation |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP) & boosts BB Atk for 2 turns |ubbnote = 8% boost to multiplier per 1% HP remaining & 300% BB Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1200~2000 |es = Maniacal Cry |esitem = |esdescription = Enormously boosts Atk after damage taken has exceeded certain amount for 1 turn |esnote = 150% boost after 10,000 damage taken |evofrom = 10335 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = 12 Guardians of the Gods |addcatname = Farlon 4 }}